


Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Clean Clothing

by MaddieWrites



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Separation Anxiety, septiplier fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Mark needs to do his laundry so he can pack for the upcoming convention, but he can't find his dirty clothes... Wait. Where's Jack?





	Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Clean Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> I could not come up with a title. It's been called "Don't post with this as the title" for like two weeks, so I'm sorry the title sucks but I also suck and by now you should've learned to expect stuff like this from me so...

"Jack? Jack!" Mark called, knocking on the bathroom door. He knew his boyfriend was in there, the door didn't just lock itself.  
"What?"  
"It's laundry day, so where are my clothes?"  
"They're in the hamper." Jack called through the door.  
"I checked the hamper and I only found three shirts. Where's the rest?"  
"Why would I know?"  
"There's two people in this house Jack. If I didn't move them, you did." Mark sighed. "I have to wash them so I can pack for the Convention."  
"Maybe Chica took them."  
"Open the door." He was not falling for 'the dog did it'.  
"No, I'm not dressed." Jack protested.   
"I see you naked all the time, open the door, Jack."   
"No!"  
Mark paused. "Are you okay?"  
There was no response.  
"Please open the door baby. I just want to help you."  
He heard the lock click and the door swung open. Jack was sitting on the floor in a literal pile of Mark's clothing. The suitcase he'd been looking for earlier was currently sitting in the bathtub and his sneakers were laying on the counter.   
"Jack, what are you doing?"  
"I don't want you to go to Con!" Jack burst into tears.  
"I have to go. I'm sorry, but I go every year and I already announced that I'd be going before we found out you couldn't go too. Everyone's expecting me; it wouldn't be fair to stay home."  
"Then bring me." Jack pouted.  
"Honey, I know you usually come along, but you have to stay here. Family is important, and I'm not letting you miss your sister's birthday."  
"It's my sister's boyfriend's birthday! It's not a big deal." Big crocodile tears were still streaming down his face. The amount of clothing he'd shoved in their small bathroom was impressive, so it was pretty obvious that Jack wasn't backing down without a fight. Well neither was Mark. This was what had to happen. He didn't even have a good reason to skip the party.  
"Look, you agreed to go, and your family will be disappointed if you aren't there. Isn't her boyfriend's nephew a fan of you? Imagine how sad he'll be if you aren't there. Besides, you need to honor your commitments. This will be the third important thing you backed out of this month."  
"I was sick the first time! And /you/ haven't backed out of anything this month, just cancel and stay home." He pleaded.  
"A lot of people are counting on me being there. My fans payed a lot of money to come see me, I can't just cancel. What's made you like this? Why are you so upset?" Mark sat next to him in the pile of clothing.   
"I hate it when you go away. I have such a hard time sleeping without you." Jack sniffled quietly.  
Mark had completely forgotten about Jack's insomnia. He'd mentioned he had a hard time sleeping up until he and Mark moved in together, but he hadn't known the extent of it until a week long trip apart that left Jack a total wreck. Mark could still remember how bloodshot his eyes had been. He'd looked like a zombie, going full coma the first two nights back together. After that, Jack had fessed up and told Mark how bad the insomnia really got, the sorts of nightmares he sometimes had when he slept alone. They hadn't spent more than a few nights apart since, but the Convention would separate them for an insane amount of time.  
"Okay, we'll both go out to the Convention so you can sleep, then you can come home halfway through for the birthday, and then come back out for the last few nights. We'd only be apart two days tops. Would that work?"  
Jack nodded, brushing away the lingering tears.   
"See, you just have to speak up and I'll help you solve any problem. We're just lucky your sister lives in LA and not Ireland or we'd really be screwed. Now, can I have my clothes back?"  
Jack giggled and nodded.   
"You have the funniest ways of telling me something's wrong." Mark sighed, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "But you're still the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
"Even if I steal your clothes sometimes?"  
"Even if you steal my clothes sometimes. I'll even let you take my sweatshirt with you when you have to leave." Mark knew he liked wearing them.  
"I was going to steal it anyway." Jack smiled.  
"Okay, wanna help me pack?" He asked hopefully.  
"I have to pack my own suitcase now. Besides, you have laundry to do."


End file.
